The instant invention relates to educational toys and more particularly to a toy gear assembly which is operative with a variety of different amusing and interesting gear motions.
It has generally been found that gear assemblies of a general type comprising a base and a plurality of gears which are adapted to be assembled in various different positions on the base can be effectively utilized for teaching children the interrelationships between the gears of various types of gear trains. It has been further found that gear assemblies of this type can provide a significant degrees of amusement for children. For example, the gear assemblies disclosed in the Wilner U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,046; Cole U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,441; Ayres U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,131; Milligan U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,443; Ryan U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,666; Schaper U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,293; Aoki U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,233; Kanda U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,274; Den Ouden U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,610; and Lin U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,095, which represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware, have been found to be effective and amusing educational apparatus. However, the toy gear assemblies disclosed in these references fail to suggest the novel gear structures which are included in the gear assembly of the instant invention, and hence they are believe to be of only general interest with respect thereto.
The toy gear assembly of the instant invention is adapted to provide a variety of new, educational and amusing gear combinations which could not be assembled with the heretofore available gear assemblies. Specifically, the toy gear assembly of the instant invention comprises a base which is adapted to be received on a supporting surface, a ring gear assembly which is releasably receivable on the base, and a support frame assembly which is also releasably receivable on the base. The base preferably has a plurality of upwardly opening receiving sockets therein and the ring gear assembly and the support frame assembly preferably have downwardly extending plugs thereon which are releasably receivable in the sockets in the base. The ring gear assembly includes a mounting ring of ring-like configuration which is releasably securable on the base and a gear ring of ring-like configuration which is received and secured in co-axial relation on the mounting ring so that the gear ring is axially rotatable relative to the mounting ring. The gear ring preferably has inwardly and outwardly facing annular gear ring surfaces thereon, and both of the annular gear ring surfaces on the gear ring preferably have gear teeth thereon. The ring gear is adapted so that it can be utilized in combination with a drive gear which is releasably secured on the base in the interior of the ring gear so that gear teeth on the drive gear intermesh with the gear teeth on the inwardly facing annular gear ring surface of the ring gear. The drive gear preferably has a handle element thereon which is manually rotatable to effect rotation of the ring gear. Further, the ring gear is preferably constructed so that one of either the mounting ring or the gear ring has a plurality of bumps thereon and so that the other one of either the mounting ring or the gear ring has a support ridge of ring-like configuration thereon which rides on the ends of the bumps for rotatably supporting the gear ring on the mounting ring. The support frame comprises at least two frame legs and means joining the frame legs in angular relation adjacent the upper ends thereof. The support frame preferably includes three frame legs and it is preferably formed in a tripod-like configuration. Further, the support frame is constructed so that it is receivable on the base so that the frame legs thereof extend angularly upwardly from the base to the joining means. The legs of the support frame preferably have receiving sockets formed therein and the support frame assembly preferably includes a plurality of secondary gear elements having plugs thereon which are receivable in the sockets in the legs of the support frame for rotatably securing the secondary gear elements thereon. The support frame is preferably securable on the base so that one of the secondary gears on the support frame is in intermeshing engagement with the ring gear assembly for communicating rotation to the secondary gear on the support frame upon rotation of the gear ring. The support frame assembly preferably further includes a top gear which is rotatably mounted on the means joining the legs so that the top gear is received in intermeshing engagement with a secondary gear on one of the support frame legs. Accordingly, the gear assembly of the instant invention can be assembled so that the ring gear intermeshes with a secondary gear on one of the support frame legs for communicating rotation to another secondary gear on the same support frame leg which is in intermeshing engagement with the top gear for rotating the top gear. The support frame preferably still further includes a shaft extending through the means joining the legs, and the top gear is preferably mounted on one end of the shaft; and a further secondary gear is preferably mounted on the other end of the shaft so that it is positioned on the base between the support frame legs. Accordingly, rotation of the top gear causes the secondary gear on the shaft to be rotated so that another gear which is received in intermeshing engagement with the secondary gear on the shaft is also rotated.
Accordingly, it is seen that the toy gear assembly of the instant invention is adapted to be assembled in a variety of different ways for producing a variety of new and interesting gear train combinations. Specifically, the ring gear assembly is adapted to be rotated with a drive gear for effecting rotation of one or more gears on the base. The support frame assembly is adapted to be assembled with the top gear and one or more secondary gears in order to effect rotation of the top gear and a secondary gear mounted on the shaft. As a result, the gear assembly of the instant invention is adapted to be assembled so that one or more secondary gears received on the angular frame legs communicate rotation to the top gear, the shaft and secondary gear mounted on the shaft.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an amusing and educational toy gear assembly.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a toy gear assembly comprising a base and a ring gear assembly which is releasably securable on the base.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide a toy gear assembly comprising a base and a support frame assembly which is releasably secured on the base, wherein the support frame assembly includes a plurality of angularly disposed frame legs which are operative for rotatably mounting a plurality of secondary gears in angular relation to the base in order to communicate rotation between one or more gears on the base and a top gear on the support frame assembly.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.